ruby_redfortfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitch
Hitch is an agent of Spectrum who comes to watch and assist Ruby while she works for Spectrum. He works for Ruby's family under the cover of a "house manager". (though he is more commonly referred to as a butler). He was assigned to this as he was "out of action" due to a gunshot wound (the doing of Nine Lives). He is Ruby's "sidekick" (according to Ruby) and very good friend.Throughout the series, Hitch rescues Ruby from danger that she recklessly puts herself in. Appearance Hitch is tall and remarkably handsome. It is hard to guess what age he is. Sabina, Ruby and Consuela are mentioned to have noticed that he is handsome (Consuela is not mentioned directly to have noticed but at one point is seen giggling with him in the kitchen). He has brown eyes. With his good looks he manages to convince the school secretary Mrs Bexenheath, to allow Ruby to excuse herself from all lessons "for the foreseeable future". Mrs Bexenheath comments how he looked like a Hollywood film star. Biography Childhood Hitch was born in 1931. Nothing is known about his life before the age of seven, when he was recruited for the Spectrum Junior Space Recruitment Programme (also known as the Larvae programme). Hitch joined the programme during the training week.Ruby Redfort: Blink and You Die, Chapter 53 He caught Casey Morgan launching Bradley Baker's raft towards the rapids, so Casey pushed him to the crocodiles.Ruby Redfort: Blink and You Die, Chapter 24 Hitch suffered severe shock and could not remember anything about the incident. Character Hitch is one of the top agents at Spectrum 8 even before Bradley Baker "died" in a plane crash. At first Ruby is reluctant to trust Hitch, and is suspicious of his intentions, thinking he was a gangster/hit man/bozo/goon after seeing the gunshot wound on his arm. In the first book (Look into my Eyes), Hitch appears at the door of the Redforts, claiming that he had come because the couple he served previously ("The Wellingfords") were off riding elephants in India. Ruby, however, did not believe him and knew that he was up to something. She then realises after joining Spectrum that Hitch is in fact an agent, working undercover as a house manager to protect Ruby on orders from Spectrum. His care for Ruby grows through out the book, and when he finds that when Ruby was kidnapped he is extremely worried and is shown to have been angry when he sees Ruby being dragged along the corridor by Baby Face Marshall as he points his gun silently towards him. In the final book Ruby breaks into the Prism Vault and it is revealed that Hitch's real name is Art Hitchen Zachery who, along with Bradley Baker, was in the Spectrum JSRP (Junior Space Recruitment Program). He was pushed to the crocodiles by Casey Morgan (Buzz) while the recruits were building rafts because he saw Casey untying Bradley Baker's raft so Baker would go into the rapids. Trivia * Hitch has a special drink called the "nine-hour rescue" which cures most illnesses for approximately nine hours. * Hitch plays the clarinet. * He owns the toaster which can receive messages from Spectrum. * Hitch is good friends with Agent Zuko. * Hitch is very tidy and keeps his desk clear except for a black fountain pen, a pad of paper and a glass paperweight.Ruby Redfort: Blink and You Die, Chapter 52 References Category:Spectrum agents Category:Characters Category:Friends of Ruby Category:Redfort Household